A New Life Part 3
by gurl3677
Summary: He's mad and he's coming back. Can they protect each other? Please read A New Life 1 and 2 to understand this story, thanks! Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished!*_

He had been walking for 15 days and he wasn't any less angry than when he started. He was going to make them pay. He was going to go back and kill them all. He'd rape the women and kill them, kill the child, then kill the men. He'd save the redneck and his whore for last. He'd have his way with the whore for days before he'd kill her. He'd make her get on her knees while he was in her mouth, he'd take her from behind, he'd make her ride him and make that stupid hick watch.

It was his anger that kept him going, he was sure of it. His anger and his plan for revenge. First, he needed to get to town. Once he made it there, he'd take whatever weapons he could carry or stuff into a bag, then he'd head back. He changed his mind about killing her, he might keep the whore alive. He might have his way with her, kill the hick and make her watch. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He nodded to himself. Some voices ahead made him pause. He crept up the clearing and saw five very rough, very mean looking guys sitting around a campfire. This was just what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

_* So again, this fic was written before we really know a whole lot about Daryl so he isn't like Daryl from season 2*_

Daryl and Jillian walked into their rooms after dinner time about three weeks after Jack had been kicked out. The group had decided they needed to set up guards. Edward had told them Jack wouldn't take being kicked out laying down, that he'd try to come back. Daryl and Jillian took guard on the roof together every day. They guarded every other day from 6 in the morning til 6 at night. The other days, Dale and Glenn took the morning watch. Every other night Rick and Shane took over from 6 at night until 6 in the morning with Jim and Andrea covering the other nights. They relied on Dale's watch and Daryl's knowledge of the sun's placement in the sky to tell them the time during the day.

Jillian stripped off her shirt and sighed. The day had been hot and she wanted to take a shower. She tossed her shirt into the laundry basket and started to undo her pants as she turned around. Daryl was watching her as he undid his shirt. She looked up at him as she slipped off her vans. She paused with her hands on her pants button and looked at him with a question.

" Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

" Like what?" He asked.

" Like that." He smiled slightly.

" Like what?" Daryl asked again.

" Like you have never seen me before. You have this weird expression on your face." She said. He shrugged.

" Maybe I ain't seen you before and I'm wonderin why you're in my room gettin undressed." A slow smile started over her face. She knew this game.

" Oh this is your room?" She let go of her pants, letting them slip to ground as she brought her hands to her cheeks. " Oh, I'm so embarrassed! My boyfriend, I mean my man," She used her southern accent on the 'my man' part. She called it her Dixon voice. " is always telling me to pay attention to what room I'm going into do and watch what I do! I went into the wrong room again." He grinned as he finished undoing his shirt.

" Is your man a big guy?" He asked as he started towards her.

" Yes he is, and mean. He carries a cross-bow." She said.

" You know what they say about men who carry those? That they are bad ass motherfuckers and you don't mess with their women." He said as he reached her. He leaned down so he could whisper right into her ear. " But I carry one too so I ain't scared of him." She laughed as he reached around and unhooked her bra. He pulled away to look at her as her bra slipped away. " And what did I tell you about mockin me?" She bit her lip hard and sighed.

" I guess I forgot. You better teach me another lesson." She said.

" I intend too. You don't learn very well." He said.

" Maybe I just like your punishment." She said.

TWDTWD

Daryl had her pressed against the shower wall, her back to him. He had one hand on her shoulder while the other was against her hip, both gripping her tightly. She was so much smaller than he was that he had to bend down slightly to take her like that but it was one of their favorites positions. She liked the water running down her back and he liked to watch himself going inside her. Neither one ever lasted very long when they had sex like this and he was glad she went fast when he was behind her.

He also liked having sex in the shower because they could be as loud as they wanted and she tended to get loud. She also had a weird ability to bring noises out in him that he never thought he'd make. He never cursed so much during sex as he did being with her. She liked it rough and let him pull her hair and bite her which he loved. She'd always bite him and pull his hair and he was surprised that he liked it. Sometimes he'd even tell her to do it.

Daryl washed her hair slowly after the sex. This was one of his favorite parts of the day. He loved washing her hair and he loved watching her brush it. He'd wash her back while she washed her front. Then he'd rise out her hair and they'd watch positions. She'd wash his hair and his back while he washed his front. He loved feeling her hands in his hair.

" Well, you didn't punish me." Jillian said as he shut off the shower. She reached around the shower door and grabbed one of the towels.

" It's kind of hard to not get you off during sex." Daryl said as she handed it to him. She laughed.

" Well maybe if you weren't so good, I won't get off so easy." She said as she took another towel.

" You will be punished tomorrow." He said as he stepped out of the shower.

" You got a plan?" She asked as she took another towel for her hair.

" Oh yeah. When you wake up, I'm gonna use my hand on you but you ain't gonna go. After lunch, I'm gonna go down on you but you ain't gonna go, then after dinner we'd gonna sex and finally you will go. But I'm gonna make you wait all day for it." He said as he walked out of the bathroom. Jillian sighed as she followed him.

" You do know that when we finally have sex I'm gonna cum like right away." She said. He laughed as he went to their bed.

" Let me brush your hair." He said. She smiled as she walked to their dresser. They slept naked but always had a change of clothes by their sides of the bed just in case they needed to get dressed in a hurry. She took out clothing for each of them then grabbed her brush.

" Should I get the tangles out first?" She asked as she came to bed. She set the brush down beside him then placed his clothes on the floor.

" No, I can do it." He said as he grabbed her towel. " And you gonna be naked while I do it." He said. She laughed as she walked away from him. She walked to her side of the bed and set her clothes down as he watched her. She started rubbing the other towel through her hair to get out the extra water. " Man, I never get tired of seein you naked." She smiled as she came back around to his side of the bed.

" So I have to be naked but you get to keep a towel on?" Jillian asked.

" I'm not as hot as you are." He said. Jillian placed her hands on her hips.

" Are you kidding me? Shut it. You know how I feel about how you look, strip it off!" She said. He smiled and stood up. He let her take his towel and toss it to the side. She let him see how her eyes roamed over him. He grinned as she brought her dark blue eyes to his bright blue ones.

" I love you." He said. She smiled.

" I love you." She said.

TWDTWD

Daryl came into her back, nestling himself into her ass. He put one of his legs in between hers while he started stroking her arm. She closed her eyes and sighed with a smile. She loved the feeling of him against her back. She loved the warmth that came from his body. She always loved knowing that sometimes in the middle of the night or the early morning, she was going to feel him hard against her.

" You know that if I see that som a bitch show up here I'm gonna shot him without question." Daryl's voice came to her through the dark. His face was in her neck.

" I know." She said.

" I'm gonna warn you first. I don't want you to see me do it."

" I have seen you shoot walkers." Jillian said.

" Seeing me shoot a walker ain't like seein me shoot a living man, a man you used to know." Daryl said. He refused to acknowledge that she had dated Jack.

" What are you worried about?" She asked. He rubbed his goatee against her shoulder, something she loved.

" I don't want you to think differently about me. Might bother you to watch me shoot a livin man." Daryl said. She shivered against him, making him pull the blankets tight around her. " Cold, Babe?"

" I love it when you rub your goatee against my skin." He smiled and placed a small kiss against her skin.

" I love your skin against mine." He said. She sighed again.

" I'm really tired tonight." She said.

" Hot today. Sun'll drain ya. Go to sleep, Babe." He moved so he could rub her arm and her back. He continued to rub her until he was sure she was asleep then he snuggled against her and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

" They got supplies you say?" One of the men by the fire asked Jack. The man had a scar half way across his neck so Jack called him Cutt Throat.

" Yeah, enough to last us for months. Got running water too." Jack said as he ate.

" Got women too?" The other man asked. He had scar over his left eye brow so Jack called him Scar Face.

" Three but one of them is mine." Jack said. " I don't want her touched."

" We can share the other two. We ain't got to be selfish." The third man said. He had a scruffy goatee so his nick name was Goatee.

" I want some real food and a shower." The fourth man said. Jack called him Whiney because he complained a lot.

" So we kill all of the men then." The five guy said. Jack called him Sandy because of his sandy blond hair. They called him College because he was smart.

" I want the sleeveless man left alive. I want to take him out myself." Jack said.

" Gonna fuck his woman in front of him, huh?" Sandy asked.

" She's my woman! Got that! Mine! He tried to steal her from me and he's gonna pay!" Jack yelled. Sandy shrugged his shoulders.

" Calm down, man. We got it, we heard ya." He said. Jack stared into the fire then.

" She's mine." He repeated.

TWDTWD

The sound of running water came to Jillian, bring her out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Daryl standing in front of the sink. He had one hand on the counter and the other he was using to brush his teeth. She admired how his shoulder worked as he moved his arm. She smiled as he glanced up. He caught her eyes in the mirror as she turned onto her back. She stretched her arms over her head as she heard him spit. He rinsed out his toothbrush then came to their bed. He was still naked and already hard for her.

" You just going to walk around with that thing sticking up like that?" She asked as she turned over onto her side. She propped her arm up on her elbow and rested her head in her hand.

" No, you gonna take care of him for me after you get your first round of punishment." He said as he slipped under the covers. " Gonna suck for you because I'm gonna get off and you ain't but that's why it's punishment." She smiled as he took a hold of her thighs and guided her onto her back. He gently parted her legs then settle himself between them. He used his fingers to open her up slightly then slowly and gently dragged his tongue up the center of her. Jillian arched her back and moaned.

" I thought you were going..." her words died off as he sucked her into his mouth. " My God..." He kept her in his mouth but flattened his tongue against her and was rubbing her slowly with it. Her hands went under the covers and into his hair. " going to use your hand on me first." She whispered the end of her sentience. His tongue started swirling around her as slowly as he could make it.

His hand snaked out of the blankets and cupped her breasts as he released her. He molded her breasts in his hands as he continued working his tongue around her. She pulled his hair as she rode through the sensations. She felt her orgasm building and her legs started to shake. His hands slipped down her and he took a hold of her hips. Her eyes flew open as she gasped loudly. He slipped one finger inside her and slid it across the spot inside her that drove her crazy. She jumped and cried out as her eyes snapped shut. As slowly as he started it, he ended it. When he slipped out of the blankets she was covering her face with her hands.

" You can't do this to me, please." She begged. He chuckled.

" You shouldn't have mocked me." He said. She dropped her hands and looked at him.

" Please, please finish me. I can't take it, I really can't." She continued to beg. Without thinking she started to slip one of her hands between them. He caught her wrist and pulled it back up.

" Don't you dare touch her! You are bein punished!" He said.

" Please, Dixon! This is just cruel! I'm so unbelievably close!" She begged again. " Just one more swipe and I'm cumming, please! I'm sorry I mocked you!" He grinned.

" No, Babe. You're gonna thank me tonight when your cumin harder than you ever had in your life."

" You are not fair!" She snapped playfully. Daryl came up to sit on his knees in between her legs. She pushed herself up on her elbows as she frowned. " Maybe I should punish you." He smiled.

" You can't do that. If you start doing sumthing to me but I don't finish, I'm gonna be in pain." He said. She smiled then as she sat up. " It ain't funny." He said. She pulled her legs under her and started crawling over to him. " Jillian, You start sumthing, you finish it." He said as she reached out and took him in her hand.

" Oh I will finish it." She said as she started touching him.

He grabbed the blanket as she slipped him into her mouth. He watched her for a few minutes before his head fell back and he closed his eyes. He brought one hand to her hair as he moaned. She flicked her tongue around him as she moved her mouth against him. Her hands were working against his balls and he started to swear. She sped up her movements but as quickly as she started, she popped off him and grinned. He looked at her in shock.

" Don't do that." He said. " Get back on him." She laughed as she slipped from their bed.

" No. You aren't going to be in pain, just uncomfortable for a while." She said as she walked around the bed.

" Jillian Winters, get back over here and put that sexy little mouth on him." He snapped. She laughed as she got her toothbrush ready.

" No thanks!" She called out. She started brushing her teeth as she looked at him in the mirror. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and glared at her.

" It's gonna hurt. You want your man hurtin all day?" He said. She shrugged her shoulders before she bend down to spit. When she stood back up, he had himself in his hand and was moving against himself. She dropped her toothbrush and whipped around.

" Get your hands off him." She said. He shook his head as he sped up his movements. Jillian rushed forward and grabbed his hand. " Stop it!" She said. He let her stop him and he sighed. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into their bed. He turned them around so he was on top of them.

" This is gonna suck." He said. She laughed.

" It was your idea." She said.

" Maybe we should forgo the punishment." He said as he took a hold of her hips.

" I'm all for that." She said softly as he took a hold of himself. He was on his knees then. He pulled her hips onto his legs as he came into her. Her hips were elevated but her back was flat against the bed.

" Touch them." He ordered her. She covered her breasts with her hands as he started moving into her.

TWDTWD

They walked out of their room together, holding hands and talking quietly. It was their day off from the watch and they were planning their day. They had set up some targets in the backyard and he wanted to teach her how to shoot his bow. He also was going to make some arrows that day. He was going to have to use his axe and cut down trees so he could make them.

" Are you going to laugh at me while I'm trying to shoot?" She asked as they walked into the dining room. He smiled.

" Depends. You gonna better at the cross-bow than you are at drivin a stick shift?" Jillian laughed and squeezed his hand.

" I ended up doing fine!" She said. He laughed and pulled her against him. His arm went around her shoulders while hers went around his waist. He kissed the side of her head.

" You did, Babe." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two months after Jack had been left and everyone started to relax and fall into a routine. While Daryl was cutting and fashioning his arrows one day, Jillian was laying on her back in the grass. She was reading while he sat beside her. She had her ankles linked together with the book held in the air. He was glancing from the arrow he was cutting to her then back to the arrow again.

" You gonna put that shit down and help me today or you just gonna stay a lazy ass?" He asked. She sighed and put the book to her chest. She looked at him and pretended to be thinking.

" I guess, I'm gonna be a lazy ass." He chuckled as he looked away. She studied him for a while before she spoke again. " Did you make your own arrows before the outbreak?" He nodded.

" Sure did." He said. " My grandpa taught me and Merle how to when we were little."

" I started my period this morning." She always told him when she started . They tracked it together and counted the days that she was most fertile. Neither one wanted a baby any time soon.

" No wonder you look fat." He said.

" You shut your big, bitch, whore mouth!" She snapped as she looked away. He laughed so hard that he dropped the arrow.

" Did you just all me a whore and a bitch?" He asked as he laughed loudly. She smiled as she looked at him. She sat up and pushed him.

" Yeah I did, so what! What are you gonna do about it?"

" Nothin now. I wouldn't want you to bleed on me." He said with a grin.

" Shut up." She said as she laid back down. She picked up her book and started reading again.

" You ain't fat, you know that. You're body is so perfect I'm gettin hard just thinkin about you naked." He said.

" Well you're going to have to suck it up. You're not getting one single blow job or hand job for the entire week." She said. He smiled as he started cutting the arrow again. She sighed after a few minutes and looked at him. " Now you know that's not going last." He laughed.

" I think you like suckin me off as much as I like gettin sucked off." Daryl said.

" I just like knowing my man is happy, that's all." She said.

TWDTWD

" You see her?" Jack asked Cutt throat. He was looking through his binoculars.

" Yeah, I see her." Cutt Throat said as he handed Jack the binoculars back. " That her man?"

" He wishes he was her man. I'm her man." Jack snapped.

" So they patrol all day then?" Cutt Throat asked. Jack kept the binoculars glued to Jillian as she smiled at Daryl. He was looking down at her while he talked.

" We didn't used too. Guess they are now." Jack said. " Let's go."

Jack and Cutt Throat crouched down and walked back to where the other men where waiting for them. They didn't want to take the chance of being seen so only Jack and Cutt Throat had come to stake out the place. The other guys were waiting at their camp site, a mile away. They had walked to the town, loaded up on weapons and supplies then hiked their way back to the mansion. They set up a campsite and kept their fires low so no one knew they were there.

" You see them?" Sandy asked.

" Yeah, we saw them." Cutt Throat said. " Got two guys on the roof, patrolling. We are going back at night to start cutting the fence in the back. We are gonna do little by little so they don't see us."

" Sounds like a plan." Scar Face said. Jack started drawing in the dirt with a stick.

" Here is the outline of the inside of the mansion. The X's are the bedrooms the people are in. Once inside, we will spilt up so we can take out the men first. After the men are dead, Cutt Throat and I will go to Jillian's room. Cutt Throat is going to knock out the hick then I'm going to tie her to the bed. She is tricky and I don't want to hurt her if I don't have too. We might have to keep him alive for a bit to make sure she listens to me. No one is to touch him after Cutt Throat knocks him out. I want to take him out myself." Jack said.

" So we just hang out here til nightfall then?" Whiney asked.

TWDTWD

Jillian helped Daryl gather up the arrows he had made before they started back to the mansion. It was getting close to dinner time and she was needed in the kitchen with Edward. She looped her arm around his as they walked together. He didn't have arrow heads to put on the arrows but he sharpen the ends enough that they would pierce through an animal or a person's skin so he wasn't worried about it. Once they reached the stairs of the mansion he pulled her back and lowed his head to talk softly to her.

" You didn't mean what you said, did you?" Daryl asked.

" About what?" She asked.

" The no blow jobs or hands jobs all week. You didn't mean that, right?" He asked. She laughed and looked at him.

" Worried?" She asked.

" Well now that you were talkin about it, I want one. I don't want to wait for the week." He said. She kissed his closed mouth.

" You and I both know you getting one or the other tonight so stop freaking out." She said. Without another word, she opened the door to the mansion.

" I'm one lucky ass som a bitch." Daryl said as he followed her.

" Yeah you are!" She said, making him grin.

TWDTWD

After dinner they went into the living room and played a few hands of a card game called asshole with Lori and Andrea. It was about an hour after dark when they finally decided to go to bed. Daryl took her hand and all but dragged her across the way to their room. Jillian was laughing which made him smile. The sound of her laughter was his second favorite sound. The first was the way she said his name.

He shut and locked their door as she backed away from him and towards their bed. He faced her and started undoing his shirt. She sat on the end of their bed and start twirling her hair around one of her fingers. She crossed her legs and pretended to be looking at her nails. He grinned, she was in the mood for one of his favorite games.

" So look, you're paid up for one hour." She started in a bad New York accent. " I don't do anal, no intercourse and no kissing. You can have a hand job or a blow job. Once that hour is up, if you ain't cum than too bad, got it?" She asked as she made herself look bored.

" I got it." He said as he pulled his shirt off.

" How come a cute guy like you has to hire a hooker?" She asked.

" Cuz bitches talk to much and want to cuddle. I just want to get off." Daryl said as he started undoing his pants.

" Then you come to right place. Which you want?" She asked as he reached her.

" I want that hot mouth on my dick." He said. " What's you name, anyways? If you're good, I will make sure I request you."

" Honey. My name's Honey." Jillian said as she yanked on his pants. She slipped off the bed and came to her knees.

" You just get right to business then, don't you, Honey?" He asked as she took him out of his pants.

" I was told you like to watch. Thought you'd see better if I did while you stood up." She said before she put him in her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review even though this story is completed. This is one of my first fics and again, we didn't know a lot about Daryl a the time so he is out of character for Daryl season 2 and 3*_

Jillian ran her hands through Daryl's hair as he slept. He sighed and turned onto his side from his back so he was facing her. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She wanted to read since she couldn't sleep but realized she had forgotten her book in the library. Even though Daryl didn't like her out on her own, Jillian decided to run out to grab it. She was going to be fast, she knew just were she had left it. Daryl won't even know she was gone. He always got nervous if he didn't know where she was. She felt the same way when he was out of her sight so she couldn't blame him for it.

She walked over to the main steps and started up them with their night replaying in her mind. It was a good thing she like things rough because he had had both his hands in her hair while she had him in her mouth. He held onto her for dear life, pulling it hard without thinking. A few times she glanced up at him and he was always doing one of two things. He was either watching her or he had his eyes closed and his mouth in a tight line. When he started to cum, his hands flew out of her hair and onto the bed frame. His knees started to buckle but he stopped himself form falling. He swore as he groaned and poured into her mouth. Jillian smiled to herself. She loved it when he fell apart like that. She loved that she was the reason he would get out of control sometimes.

Jillian walked into the library and over to the table by a window without turning the light on. Something outside caught her attention.

TWDTWDTWD

" Daryl, wake up." He heard her voice slip through his sleep fogged mind.

" What's wrong, Babe? You want me to get you some medicine?" He asked without opening his eyes.

" There are some men in the backyard." Her words caught his attention and made his heart rate kick up. His eyes flew open.

" Walkers?" He asked as he sat up. She was kneeling by his side of the bed.

" No. They were almost running." She said. He threw the covers off himself and grabbed his boxers off the floor.

" Get on the intercom and call to the other rooms. Tell the other women to stay in their rooms." Daryl said as he grabbed his walkie talkie off his night stand. Every room in the mansion had an intercom in it. Jillian walking quickly to the door and push the button that would send her message into every room while Daryl spoke into the walkie to Rick and Shane. He threw on his pants and shoes then faced her again. " Stay in here. Those men are gonna to be after two things, our supplies and our women." Jillian nodded as Daryl came to her side. He took her arms and looked into her eyes. " Get under the bed if you hear anything at your door. The first place they are gonna to look is the bathroom and the closet." She nodded again. He could see her past experience with strangers flying over her face. " Jillian, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you."

" I know." She whispered.

" I love you." He said.

" I love you. Be careful." She said softly. He nodded then pulled away and grabbed his cross bow. He quickly walked out, closing the door behind him. All the men were going to meet up in the front part of the house and try to creep around the windows. They wanted to try and see the men before the men saw them.

Jillian locked their bedroom door then slowly went to the bed. She sat down and let fear and memories wash over her. She and her sister had been raped together by strangers who promised to protect them after the outbreak. Now, it was all she could think about. She was wringing her hands together as she tried to listen to any sounds she could hear but there was nothing. The minutes clicked by slowly.

Finally a soft knock came to her door. Jillian stood up and walked over to the door quickly. She wasn't going to open it. She was just going to listen outside to hear if it was Daryl or any of the other guys. She placed her ear to it and held her breath. She still couldn't hear anything.

" Jillian, open up, Darlin, I'm here to protect you." Came a voice she hadn't thought she'd ever hear again. She thought he was dead. Without thinking, she unlocked the door and threw it open.

" Merle!" She explained a second before a knife was placed to her head.

TWDTWDTWD

A series of gun shots rang out through the mansion. Jillian was crying while she sat on her bed. Merle had locked the door and was now pacing the floor. He hadn't been dead when Rick found him, just been knocked out. He had been covered with blood from cutting his hand off and Rick hadn't checked his pulse. He was scared Merle was going to be a walker and hadn't wanted to get infected blood on him.

" We gotta get out of here, you hear me?" Merle said.

" What about Daryl? I can't just leave him." She said softly. Merle came over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

" We got to get out of here!" He repeated.

Cutt Throat, Scar Face, Goatee, and Whiney were no match for Rick, Shane, Daryl, Jim, and Morales. They hadn't tried to ask the men what they wanted because Cutt Throat shot Shane in the shoulder. Daryl and the other men opened fire right away. Cutt throat, Scar Face, Goatee and Whiney were killed before anyone else was hurt. The men wanted to check out the grounds to make sure there were no other surprises but once they stepped back inside the mansion, they were froze. Merle was coming out of Daryl and Jillian's room. He had a knife to Jillian's throat and had her directly in front of him. No one would dare take a shot in fear of hitting her and Merle knew it.

" Merle, what the hell you doin?" Daryl snapped.

" I'm sorry, Brother, but I need her." He said as he pushed them forward. " I will keep her safe." He said.

" Look who you have, it's Jillian, from the bar." Daryl said as the men backed up towards the front door.

" Merle, you know we can't let you leave with her." Rick said.

" You ain't got a choice! You will let me pass or I will hurt her!" Merle yelled. To prove his point he pressed the knife tip into her neck and moved the knife a little ways. Blood started slipped down her neck as she started to cry.

" Watch what you're doin!" Daryl yelled.

" Make them move, Brother. I don't want to hurt her but I will if I have too." Merle said. Daryl stared at his old brother before he slowly dropped his cross bow.

" Let him pass." Daryl said as he locked eyes with Jillian. The men walked backwards outside while Merle was walking forward with Jillian. They stepped out of the way to let Merle pass. He turned so he was the one walking backwards, that way none of them could sneak up on him. They watched helplessly as Merle pulled her to Daryl's truck.

" I will keep her safe." Merle said as he opened the truck door. He kept the knife on Jillian as he pushed her into the truck. In a one quick movement, Merle dropped the knife and pulled out his gun. He pressed it to the side of her head. " Open that gate." He demanded. Rick glanced at Daryl who was frowning hard. Daryl didn't take his eyes from Jillian but nodded to Rick who opened the gate. " I'll protect her, Brother."

" Remember what I said, Jill." Daryl called out. " I'll find you, no matter what."

Merle drove out the gate quickly. The men started making plans right away as Daryl watched the truck drive down the road. He put his hands on his head, lacing his fingers together as he shook his head. What the hell was Merle doing?


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review even though this story is completed. This is one of my first fics and again, we didn't know a lot about Daryl a the time so he is out of character for Daryl season 2 and 3*_

" He's going to kill you." Jillian said to Merle.

" I know. I had to take you to protect you." Merle said. Jillian's laugh had no humor in it as it burst forward out of her mouth.

" That's the stupidest, fucking thing I have ever heard." Jillian snapped.

" You don't know the whole story." He said. Jillian whirled around in the seat and faced him.

" Then tell me, tell me the story, Merle Dixon! Tell me why you had to cut me and kidnap me!" She snapped as Merle drove.

" Some one's looking for you, someone who wants to hurt you and my brother, bad." Merle said. Jillian's breath caught as she covered her mouth with her hand.

" You're working with Jack?" She asked softly.

" No, kind of, but not really. See College Boy found me and my boys in the woods. He told us about this mansion that was packed full of supplies and runnin water. Said he could show us where but that we'd have take out some people to live there. Didn't have much food so we agreed." Merle began. " It wasn't til he started tellin us about the group and you that I put it together. Jack made a plan that we would storm the mansion while he hung back. We were to kill all the men, but Daryl, and take the women. Jack was gonna let us have the other women but he wanted you for himself, he wanted to kill my brother."

" So you decided to kidnap me and bring me to him?" She asked in disbelief.

" You ain't understandin, Woman!" Merle snapped. " Jack ain't gonna stop til Daryl's dead and he has you. I can't let that happen. Daryl thinks I don't know it but my brother been carryin a torch for you since we first meant ya at the bar. Why the hell do you think we came there so much? I seen the way he looked at you and I ain't ever seen my brother look at a girl like that. I had hoped that if we came there enough, he'd grow a set and ask you out but he never did."

" So why not just kill Jack yourself instead doing what you did?" Jillian asked.

" I couldn't just kill him. The other guys would have came for you anyway so I had to go along with the plan to try and keep you safe. I knew Rick and the guys could handle themselves but I knew Jack would just find someone else or come after you himself. And I need Daryl for sumthing else, sumthing more personal." Merle said as he stared straight ahead.

" What?" She asked. Merle sighed and rested his head against the driver's side window. "Merle, we were friends before the outbreak. If you don't want me to scared here then you need to help me understand what is going on."

" When Jack, me and the boys went to town to get sum things, we ran into walkers. I got scratched. Just a small one but you know what that means. I don't want to be one of those motherless bastards. I want my brother to take me out." Merle said.

" Where were you scratched at?" Jillian asked quietly.

" My arm. Infection is startin to set in. Got it bout a week ago so I figure I got about another week and a half. Couldn't just ask Daryl to do though. He won't just shoot me for no reason." Merle said.

" Where are you taking me? And what does your scratch have to do with all this? " She asked.

" To the camp I'm supposed to meet Jack up at. Don't worry, I ain't gonna let Jack hurt you. You're my brother's woman and my friend." Jillian looked out her window and sighed.

" How is he going to find me?" She asked softly after a few minutes.

" Daryl's a master hunter, he can track anything. Been rainin too, he will follow the truck's tire tracks." Merle said. Jillian crossed her arms over her chest as she felt her eyes start to sting with tears. " He's gonna find you, he promised you."

" If Jack tries to touch me, I'm going to kill him myself." She said. Merle nodded.

" He don't know Daryl's my brother, don't know my name and we ain't gonna tell him. You act scared of me and like you don't know me. I'm gonna handle you kind of rough. Daryl should find us in a few hours." Merle said.

" How can I trust you when you cut me?" She asked as she looked at him.

" I'm sorry for that but Daryl won't let us leave if he didn't think I'd hurt you." Merle said.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl, Rick, Morales, and Jim carefully walked down the road. Daryl had his cross bow up, ready for anything while he followed the tire marks. His hands were clutching the bow as memories of their times together flowed through him. He narrowed his eyes as they walked. No one was talking, the members of the rescue group could feel the anger coming off Daryl and they wanted to leave him to his thoughts.

A few months ago:

" Jillian, stop it. I'm tired." Daryl said without opening his eyes. She giggled a second before he felt her hair slip over his face. He flicked his head away. " Stop it." He snapped. She lightly swept her hair over his left cheek for what seemed like the thousand time. Daryl quickly grabbed her hand as his eyes flew open. She jumped and squealed as he scared her. " What are you doin? Stop it, I said." She had been rubbing the tips of some of her hair across his face. She was sitting indian style, grinning down at him.

" I'm not tired." She said.

" Well I am so knock it off." He said as he let go of her hand. He turned his face from her and closed his eyes again. It only took a few minutes before he felt her hair swept across his face again. Suddenly Daryl flipped over. He grabbed her and pinned her to their bed while he glared down at her. She cried out in surprised, her eyes wide with shock. " I said knock it off." He said. She recovered quickly and started rubbing her leg against his crouch.

" You knock it off." She said softly. He smiled down at her. He was tired but he knew he couldn't resist her when she wanted him and she wanted him.

Another memory:

Daryl came out of the woods to find Jillian and Jocelyn talking with Glenn. Daryl felt himself frown. Not only had he had to have dealt with the guys at the bar looking at her, now it's the end of the world and Glenn was going to leer at her. Jillian's eyes left Glenn and found Daryl's quickly. Her cheeks flushed and her lips parted slightly as they locked eyes. Daryl paused in his movements slightly. Was she blushing at the sight of him?

Another memory:

Daryl was laying in the tent, watching Jillian sleep. He was going to have to bury Jocelyn in the morning. He didn't want any animals to come and gnaw on her. Jillian had one hand under the pillow and her other hand was on his chest, holding tightly onto his shirt. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he was going to get her through the lost of her sister. He wasn't going to lose her now that she was with him, not now that he was all she had left.

Another memory:

" Dixon!" Jillian called out as she ran ahead of him. He was chasing her around the back yard of the mansion and her laughter filled him. She was smaller than him but she was fast. She dodged every attempt he had made to grab her. This, surprisingly, was one of his favorite things to do with her.

" Come here!" He snapped at her as he continued to chase her.

" Not til you catch me!" She sang out. " Come and get me, Dixon!" He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

Another memory:

She was sitting, indian style, on their bed. Her hair was wet and her skin was flushed from their shower. She was braiding her long hair before they went down for dinner with the group. He was getting dressed and watching as her slender fingers quickly whipped through her hair. His favorite way she would wear her hair was down. He loved to twist his fingers in the slight waves her hair formed. He was surprised how much he loved to touch her and look at her. He had never felt that way towards anyone before. Sometimes his hands ached and felt restless with the need to touch her. And her face was to beautiful for him to tear his eyes away from.

Present day:

Daryl shook his head to clear his mind. Imagines of her were flying through his mind and he needed his head clear to find her. Fear and anger were flowing through him. He never thought Merle would ever hurt her, never thought he'd kidnap her with a knife to her throat or put a gun to her head. Merle looked like shit. He looked crazy and a crazy man will do anything. He didn't understand how Merle was still alive. He had seen him, laying in a heap, covered in blood. He had almost put an arrow in his head but he let Rick talk him into not wasting it when they were stuck in town.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review even though this story is completed. This is one of my first fics and again, we didn't know a lot about Daryl a the time so he is out of character for Daryl season 2 and 3*_

Merle parked the truck then looked over at Jillian who was taking in the small campsite they had set up. There as a small fire pit with some sleeping bags around it and that was all. He took a deep breath and hoped both she and his brother could forgive him for what he had done, and was going to do. He rushed her then and hit her head against the glass of the window, knocking her out completely. The side of her head smacked off the glass with a sickening crunch.

He got out of the truck and walked over to her side. He opened the door and slipped her out. He carried her over to his sleeping bag and laid her inside it, making sure she was covered to keep her warm. He knew her well enough that she wouldn't be able to pretend she was scared of him because she was too angry with him. He also needed to buy time. He knew Jack's plan for her. If she was knocked out, he wouldn't touch her, Jack wouldn't try and leave with her and Merle had promised he'd keep her safe. He swept his hand over her hair and sighed. He took his shirt off and held it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

" What the fuck are you doing with that here!" Jack snapped. " Move the truck or he will follow it!" Merle frowned but stood up. " What happen to her?" Jack yelled as he came up to them.

" Bitch put up a fight, had to knock her out." Merle said.

" Sandy, she better not die." Jack said.

" She ain't gonna die, College Boy." Merle snapped as he walked back to truck.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl spotted his truck a second before everyone else did. His hiss was loud as his heart dropped. He walked slowly over to the passenger door and stared at the window. It was cracked and there was blood streaking down it. No one spoke as he opened the door. The blood had ran down the window and the door panel. He touched it as he felt himself start to tremble. He brought his fingers towards his face and rubbed them together slowly.

He stared at the blood on his finger tips before he punched the bed of the truck.

" Mother fucker!" He yelled. He crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his fists as he felt tears spring forward. His back was to the group. Rick came forward and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder without saying anything. He squeezed Daryl to offer his support while he prayed that Jillian wasn't dead. If they found her and she wasn't alive, there would be nothing they could do to control Daryl's grief and anger.

TWDTWDTWD

Merle piled leaves and branches onto the fire until smoke was rising high into the air. Jack was sitting on the ground, ran his hand through Jillian's hair. He was staring down at her, not paying attention to how big the fire was getting. The more leaves Merle put on it, the more the smoke rose. He looked to the sky and prayed there was enough light that the smoke could be seen. Merle took a deep breath and readied himself for the fury that was coming his way, the rage that was stalking through the woods right now.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl held the cross bow up and steady as they crept through the woods quietly. Rick had spotted the smoke first and they started following it. Confusion and anger were following through Daryl. Merle knew better than to give away his position. He knew how to keep the fire low enough that the smoke wouldn't seen. It was like Merle was sending up flares for Daryl to follow. If that was what he wanted, then he was bringing hell down on himself.

TWDTWDTWD

" Where are the other guys?" Jack asked Merle without looking up.

" Dead." Merle said.

" What about the group?" He asked.

" One got shot. Barely got out of there with her." Merle said. Jack's head whipped up suddenly.

" What the hell are you doing?" He yelled when he saw all the smoke. He jumped up and hurried to Merle who was crouching down by the fire. " Put that out! That hick is going to see that smoke and find us, you dumb fuck!" Jack yelled.

" Too late, Mother Fucker." Daryl said. Merle closed his eyes but didn't turn to face his younger brother. Jack slowly turned around and shook his head.

" I told you she was mine. I warned you, you should have just let me have her." Jack said. Rick, Morales, and Jim had their guns up and ready to fire. Daryl stared down his cross bow, his eyes locked on Jack.

" She ain't yours. She don't want you, that's why she left your ass." He snapped.

" Where is she?" Rick asked.

Jack's eyes shifted to the sleeping bag without thinking. Daryl refused to look, scared of what he'd see. He kept his eyes locked on Jack. Rick started walking towards her, keeping his gun aimed. He crouched down and moved the blankets down her slightly. He pressed his fingers to her throat and held his breath as he felt for her pulse.

" She alive?" Daryl asked. Rick sighed and stood up.

" She's alive." He said. Daryl felt his arms drop slightly a second before he tighten his hold on the cross bow. Rick stood up and walked back to his group.

A voice floated into Jillian, bring her out of the darkness. The side of her head was pounding. She swallowed a second before she felt someone touch her throat. She froze, scared of what was going to happen. When Daryl's voice reached her, asking if she was alive, Jillian thought she was dreaming. The pressure on her throat left her as Rick spoke next. Her eyes felt heavy and didn't want to open. She wanted to call out to Daryl but her voice won't work.

" You are lucky she's alive." Daryl said. " That means I'm gonna kill you quick. If she was dead I planned on skinnin you alive." Jillian's body started to respond to her orders to get up quickly. She opened her eyes as she felt her arms and legs ready to move.

" She is mine!" Jack yelled.

" Fuck you!" Daryl screamed as second before he pulled the trigger.

Jillian sat up the same second an arrow flew into the front of Jack's head. Jack's body jerked then fell straight back. Jillian screamed as she brought her hand to her mouth. Merle's head was bend, his back still to the group. Daryl reloaded in record time and aimed down at Merle but his eyes went right for her as she struggled to stand up. Rick came to her quickly and grabbed her arm to help her. The left side her hair was matted with blood. Rick gather her to him as she started to cry.

" Don't look." He said softly.

" Daryl, don't shoot him!" She yelled as she tried to push away from Rick.

" He cut you, kidnapped you, hit you in head, and did God knows what else to you, Jillian." Daryl said. " What am I supposed to do? I can't let him live like this." Jillian moved away from Rick and over to Merle.

" He didn't do anything else to me." Jillian said.

" Move away from him." Daryl said.

" No, Daryl, listen to me..." Jillian started.

" Do as he says, Darlin." Merle said as stared at the fire.

" Don't call her that!" Daryl yelled.

" Please, Daryl, listen to me! He's infected!" Jillian said.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review even though this story is completed. This is one of my first fics and again, we didn't know a lot about Daryl a the time so he is out of character for Daryl season 2 and 3*_

Daryl kept her wrapped tightly against him while Rick, Jim, and Morales had guns trained right on Merle who was still sitting by the fire. Daryl's arms were around her shoulders while hers were around his waist. They had their eyes closed and his face was buried in her hair. Rick had checked her head wound before she had went to Daryl. The bleeding had stopped and it didn't look bad so they weren't in a rush to treat the wound. Daryl kissed the top of her head before he nestled his face back into her hair.

" What is with us and head wounds?" She asked. He smiled as he rubbed his cheek against her.

" We need to stop meetin like this." He said. She laughed and pulled away from him. He brought his hands to her face as he touched her cheeks. He tucked strands of her hair behind her ears, being careful with her left side.

" Are you going to stay with him until he turns?" She asked softly. She had told them everything Merle had said with Merle not saying a thing. Rick checked his arm and confirmed that he was infected.

" I have too." Daryl said. " He's got four, maybe five days left." She nodded.

" I want to stay with you." She said.

" No, Babe. You need to go back, let them take care of your head. And I don't want you out here." He said. " I will wait til he dies then put an arrow in his head. Can't kill him when he's alive." She sighed.

" I'm really tired of you having to be the hero." She said. He kissed her forehead.

" Me too." He said softly.

Jillian walked in front of Merle who looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. She sank to her knees in front of him and they took hands. She couldn't be mad at him, he had saved her from being raped by Jack. They had been friends before the outbreak and he was Daryl's brother. She cared about what was going to happen to him. She felt her eyes well up, it was almost like losing Jocelyn again.

" Don't cry for me, Darlin." He said. " I ain't worth your tears." He said.

" I can't help it." She said. Merle put his hand on the back of her head then brought her to him. He kissed her forehead then spoke low to her. His eyes went to Daryl's who was standing behind her.

" Thank you for makin my brother happy. He ain't been happy in a long time." Jillian nodded and looked at him.

" I'm sorry it has to end like that." She said. He smiled slightly at her then.

" Me too, Darlin, me too."

Jillian drove the truck back to the mansion with Rick in the cab with her. Jim and Morales were sitting in the bed. Jillian had silent tears flowing down her cheeks. No one was talking. Everyone understood what was going to happen, what had to happen. Jim, Morales, and Rick were also thinking about the clean up they were going to have to do when they got home. The bodies of the men still had to be dealt with and the blood taken care of.

TWDTWDTWD

For five days Jillian stayed on the roof. Daryl had told her that he would make the fire big enough, burn enough leaves, that she would be able to see the smoke from the roof of the mansion and he had been right. He told her that on the day Merle died, he would put the fire out and come home to her. Every morning she'd go on to the roof and watch the smoke. It was her only assurance that Daryl was still alive.

On his sixth day away, Jillian didn't see any smoke. She had a combination of excitement, nervousness, fear and sadness flowing through her the entire day. She knew what that meant and what Daryl was doing. He had done it to her sister. She wished she could be there with him, to get him through it like he had gotten her through.

It was evening and Daryl still wasn't back. Jillian was on pins and needles. After dinner, she went right to their room and undressed slowly. She took out one of her favorite shirts of his, a blue, sleeveless button down shirt, and slipped it on. She went to his side of the bed and laid down. His scent still clung to his pillow.

TWDTWDTWD

Someone was running their fingers through her hair. Someone with rough skin on his hands. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, allowing them to adjust to the moonlight in the room. Daryl was crouched down by the bed. His face was dirty and his hair was matted with sweat. He gave her a closed mouth smile.

" Hi." He said softly.

" You came back."

" I always do." He said.

" You're okay?" Jillian asked. She was laying on her right side, facing him. He nodded.

" Do me a favor and don't ask me about Merle or what happen. I will talk bout it when I'm ready." He said.

" Whatever you want. You coming to bed with me?" She asked. He smiled slightly.

" In a minute. Got to brush my teeth and take a shower. Been six days in the woods, I'm full sweat and dirt. I'm sure I don't smell good either." He said as he stood up.

He walked to their bathroom and started getting his toothbrush ready. Jillian moved to the end of bed so she could watch him. She just wanted to see him. He was bend over the sink but stood up straight and caught her eyes through the mirror. He winked at her with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. She sighed and smiled shyly at him. He disappeared in the bathroom and she heard the shower kick on a second later. She smiled again as he appeared by the sink. She watched him as he watched her. She laughed as he continued to brush his teeth then she laid back down on his pillow.

Daryl peeled his shirt off. He sat down on the edge of the tub and undid his laces. He tossed his boots across the bathroom then stood up and stripped down. He never wanted to see those clothes again and was planning on burning them. He opened the shower door and stepped inside, welcoming the hot water against his skin. He knew he wouldn't be alone for long.

It only took a few minutes before he felt the cool air from the bathroom came over him. He heard the shower door close and a few minutes later Jillian's hand and the wash cloth touched his chest. He sighed and felt his shoulders sag. He opened his eyes and found her standing in front of him with her hair pulled into a messy bun. He kept his mouth in a straight line as he watched her wash him.

" You're filthy." She said. He gave her a one sided mouth smile and nodded.

" Six days of dirt, Babe." He said.

She washed his chest and arms three times before she seemed satisfied that he was clean. She rinsed the wash cloth off then lathered the soap in her hands. She meant his eyes and smiled as she brought her hands to his cheeks. He closed his eyes and let her wash his face gently. Her hands were soft against his skin. She washed all around his face and neck then moved to his hair. When she was done with his hair, she took him by the shoulders and guided him to turn around then she started washing his back.

" I'm done with my period." She said. He smiled with his eyes closed.

" I thought you looked thinner." She laughed and pushed lightly against his shoulder.

" Shut your bitch, whore mouth." She said. Daryl started laughing out loud. With smiles on their faces, Jillian washed the rest of his body quickly.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl was sitting on their bed with her straddling him. He had one arm around her hips, his hand gripped her ass while he guided them into a rhythm they both enjoyed. His other hand was in her hair. He pulled it tightly, forcing her head back. She moaned as he sucked on her exposing neck. He latched onto her pulse point and sucked hard against her skin. He sucked long and hard enough that he knew she'd have a mark in the morning. And that was his goal. He wanted to mark her, needed to mark her.

Finally, he let go of her hair and took a hold of her hips. He came up on his knees and flipped them over so her back was against the bed. He stayed up on his knees as he held her hips in the air. She reached her arms above her and took a hold of the sheet. He had wanted to take her slow but ended up fucking her as hard as he could. He stared down at her, biting his lip while she kept her eyes closed and arched her back. She gasped as she came hard around him.

" Oh fuck me!" He groaned loudly as he thrust into her one last time.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review even though this story is completed. This is one of my first fics and again, we didn't know a lot about Daryl a the time so he is out of character for Daryl season 2 and 3*_

Daryl has asked her to wait for him outside by the swing. He told her he wanted to talk to Rick about what had happen and what they had done with the other bodies. She didn't want to hear the details so she hadn't fought him on not being there for the conversation. She was sitting on it, swinging with her eyes closed as he walked up to her. The breeze was warm and flowed through her hair. Daryl smiled as he walked around the swing, looking at her always made him feel calmer and more relaxed. He worked all day, before the outbreak, been pissed and tired when he got to the bar but seeing her and hearing her voice had always set him at ease. He touched her hand, making her eyes open.

" Hi." She said softly.

" Hi. Walk with me?" He asked. She smiled and took his outstretched hand.

They walked slowly through the yard, holding hands. Their shoulders and arms were touching as if they couldn't get close enough to each other. They were walking slowly together, neither one talking for a while. It was a good few minutes before Daryl sighed and stopped them. He faced her and took her other hand so he was holding both of her hands. She smiled up at him.

" Do you remember when Merle asked you your sizes?" Daryl asked.

Flashback:

Five months into their bar visits:

" Darlin, you got to be the smallest little lady I have ever seen. What sizes clothes do you wear?" Merle asked. Daryl nudged him hard, making Merle look at him. " What you nudgin me for?" Daryl glanced at Jillian who was smiling. She was leaning against the bar counter with her arms crossed over it.

" You ain't got any manners." Daryl said, looking back at his brother.

" It's okay, Dixon." Jillian said. She always called Merle by his name and Daryl by that nick name. "I know by now that your brother is rude and nasty." Daryl smirked then took a drink of his beer. " My pants size is 3/4 and my shirt is small or extra small."

" And your shoes?" Merle asked.

" Size 6." She said. Daryl tried to not look at her, tried to focus on the TV but his eyes always found their way to her beautiful face.

" Damn, Darlin, you are tiny. What size ring you wear?" He asked.

" 6." She answered as she stood up.

" Well, ain't you gonna ask me what my size is?" Merle asked with a smirk. Daryl rolled his eyes as he took another drink.

" No. I don't really want to know the size of your dick." She said. Merle let out a loud bark of laughter.

" Why you always talkin about my dick?" Merle asked.

" I'm not, you're always trying to find ways to bring it into conversations." Jillian said.

End flashback.

" Yeah." She said.

" Well, he remembered, he remembered all your sizes." Daryl said. He was staring at her hands as he started rubbing her fingers with his. " He went into a store and found some things for you. That's how he got scratched. He wasn't payin attention til it was too late."

" Oh, Dixon, I'm sorry." She said. He shook his head and dropped her right hand. His hand slipped into one of the pockets of his cargo pants.

" I ain't." He said. He started stroking her ring finger on her left hand. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and finally looked down into her eyes. He took a deep breath and dropped down to one knee. He brought his other hand up and her breath stopped. " He got me a matchin ring." He said softly, their eyes locked together. " He was in a bridal shop. He found a dress in your size that he thought you would look beautiful in and he brought it back to their camp with him. He had it in a bag and hid it in his sleeping bag." He slipped the ring onto her finger then but stopped at her first knuckle. " I know we can't have a real service but Edward knows the bible and been to enough weddins to know what to say. Dale and Rick want to give you away, Lori and Andrea have been working since I got back last night on gettin the wrinkles out of the dress." He stopped talking to take a deep breath. " So this is me, askin you to marry me." He said.

Jillian covered her mouth with her hand as she closed her eyes. A few tears were making their way down her cheeks. She started shaking her head yes and he smiled, pushing the ring the rest of the way up her finger. Merle had been right, it was a perfect fit. She opened her eyes, her head still nodding and tears free flowing from her eyes.

" Yes." She whispered. " Yes." She said louder the second time.

She ripped her hand from him and threw her arms around his shoulders. He laughed as she pushed them over and on to the ground. She latched her mouth onto his. His hands came into her hair then. Clapping and shouting came from the roof of the mansion. Jillian looked behind her and saw everyone was watching them. She looked back down at him to find him grinning up at her.

" Then we are gettin married tomorrow." He said. He tilted her head and pull it down to his. Her lips were parted before they even kissed. His tongue went into her mouth and around hers as soon as they touched. She sucked his tongue, making him groan and temporary forget about the group behind her.

TWDTWDTWD

Jillian picked out Daryl's outfit. She made him wear her favorite shirt and cargo pants. He had mentioned feeling bad that she would be in a wedding dress and he was in a sleeveless shirt but she just laughed and said he wouldn't look right in a tux. He wouldn't look like her Daryl. He grinned and told he how lucky he was to have her.

She slept in Andrea's room that night. Neither one were excited about the plan. but both agreed to it. The next morning, Andrea brought her breakfast in the room so Daryl won't see her. They had planned the wedding for the mid afternoon and the girls spent all morning getting Jillian ready. They curled her hair and applied makeup to her, Jillian had make up left over from when she and Jocelyn stayed at the drug store. Jocelyn made them stock up on it.

The girls were shocked by Merle's dress choice for her. As soon as Jillian saw it, she started to cry. It was a white, strapless gown with a scooped neckline and ball gown, tulle skirt. It hugged her frame to her hips then the tulle took it down to the floor. Across her waist was four little pink flowers and it had a long train in the back

Rick come to check up on her and had told Daryl how stunning she looked. Daryl was pacing their bedroom floor, just waiting for the time he got to see her. He wanted to bust into Andrea's room but he stayed put. At the time they had agreed on, everyone but Rick, Dale, and Jillian went outside and to the backyard. They had set up chairs for everyone to sit in.

Daryl was waiting in front of the chairs with Edward. He was nervous and had a hard time swallowing. He shifted his weight from one leg to another and stared at the ground. It only took a few minutes before they appeared, walking around the mansion. Daryl's breath caught in his throat at the site of her.

Dale was on her right side, and Rick was on her left. It took forever for them to reach the group. Jillian's smile was bright and Daryl had to look down. He closed his eyes briefly then looked up at her again. He knew he had tears coming down but he didn't care and he didn't try to stop them. As soon as he started to cry, she started to cry. Once they reached them, Dale kissed her first then hugged her. Rick kissed her next and they hugged tightly then he handed her over to Daryl.

The group decided to spend some of their battery supplies on the CD player they had. They ate outside and played music. Lori had baked a cake for them. They all clapped and cheered when Daryl and Jillian cut it together. She warned him about smashing it in her face, she swore he'd spend their wedding night alone and he knew she was serious. They carefully fed each other then Lori took over and cut the cake for everyone.

Daryl held her close and danced for the first time in his life. Her left arm was around his shoulders and his right arm was around her waist. They had their free hands together. They talked quietly together as they swayed lightly. She was guiding him and after a while, Daryl took the led and felt more comfortable with the dancing. She had asked him if he looked at the dress beforehand and he said no. Their faces were nestled together. He was rubbing his cheek against hers.

" We have been through a lot since we have been together." She said.

" Yeah, we have." He said.

" But we always got through it." She said.

" We always will." Daryl said.

" I think we were meant to be together." Jillian said. " Even if the real world hadn't following apart, I think we would have been together."

" I think so too." He said as he pulled away enough to look at her. " I think I might have grown a set sum time and asked you out." Jillian laughed as his choice of words. " You'd have said yes and we would have gone from there and ended up here."

" Only with a little less head smashing." She said. He smiled.

" Yeah, I doubt anyone would have attacked us than." Daryl said.

" But can you image Jocelyn and Merle meeting?" She asked. He chuckled at the image.

" They would have hated each other." He said. " She was too mouthy for him and She would have thought he was disgustin. She won't have got his humor like you did."

TWDTWDTWD

Jillian led Daryl to their room by her hand. Everyone else was still enjoying the cake, food, and music when they decided to turn in. He couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her and once in their room, he pulled her back to his chest. He slowly unzipped the back of the dress then let his hands slide across her skin. When she stepped out of the dress, he carefully laid it across a chair then faced his wife again. She was smiling at him. She held her hand out to him.

" Come to me, my husband." She said softly. He grinned and walked over to her quickly.

" Whatever my wife says." He said a second before he reached her.

the end

Here is Jillian's dress. Its at david's bridal. Its item number VW351007 in case the website address doesn't come through

Product_VW351007-VW351007_Bridal-Gowns-Shops-By-Silhouette-Ball-Gown


End file.
